The Sibling
by Princess Alexis
Summary: COMPLETE AT LAST! hahaha i find it interesting, reviews welcome, check out the sequel, well the start of it, and my first ever song fic...critism very very welcome, at least then i know people read it! enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Chapter one**

The car pulled up and my mum turned to look at me.

"We're here, have fun and try not to get into any fights on your first day." she said.

'here', was school and I was gunna be the new kid, again, this was my fifth school in two years.

"Yep, see you later." Was all I said as I scrambled out of the car and watched it drive off. I sighed and walked through the gate, getting a lot of funny looks and a few shy smiles. I found the office and filled out some forms and got taken to my class at the end of first session.

The teacher pulled me inside saying "Class we have a new student. This is Arianna, I hope that you will all become friends" and all that other lame new kid introduction stuff they say. "Take a seat Arianna."

I walked right up the back off the classroom and sat next to a tall blonde girl. "Hey, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" I asked.

"Nope, that's fine with me. My names Rachel." She smiled "Class is almost over and we have break next so do you want to come hang out with me? I can show you around, not that's there's much to see, after all it is school"

I laughed "Thanks, I was beginning to think I'd spend lunch by myself"

The bell rang causing a mad stampede towards the door. When we finally made it to the corridor, Rachel led me to the cafeteria. As we walked I noticed two things one was how short she made me feel and the second was how she managed to walk through the mass of people without touching anyone. We found a table and were soon joined by three people, a black girl a bit taller than me, a fairly tall guy with brown hair who looked from me to Rachel sceptically and another guy about the same height as me with dark hair.

"Hi guys" Rachel said brightly "This is Arianna, Arianna this is Cassie, Jake and Marco."

"So you're the new kid I heard about" Marco said, sitting across from me.

"Well I'm assuming so, unless there's another new kid around." I replied.

"Oh, just so you know Arianna, Marco tends to talk crap so feel free to ignore him, we all do it fairly often." Rachel said, flashing a smile at Marco. Marco opened his mouth to say something but Jake interrupted,

"So where did you move from Arianna?"

"Australia, I lived in every state over there and most recently moved back to Queensland where I grew up. This is my fifth move in two years"

"Why do you move so much?" Cassie asked.

"My dads job, he gets transferred every so often, some times its pointless unpacking."

"Do you know how long your going to be here for?" Marco asked.

"A few years, well, that's what dad was told anyway."

"Okay then, we'd better go now Arianna so I can show you around and we can get to class on time. Rachel said, jumping up. "See you guys later."

We all said something along the lines of goodbye and Rachel led me off around the school and to my science class where Jake and Marco were waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since the day I meet Rachel, Cassie, Jake and Marco, and everything was going well. I invited them all over one day while my parents were over and we got on the subject of baby photos…and that's when my world turned up side down…

"Oh my God, I have the cutest picture of me from when I was little. I'm sitting in my high-chair with my dads 'cow boy' hat on and a beer can in my hand. Come with me and I'll see if I can find it." I said and we ran upstairs to my parent's bed room.

I laid on the floor and pulled out a box from under the bed filled with photo albums. I grabbed one from the bottom of the box and flipped through for a while I stopped when I found a piece of paper between two pages.

I opened it up and looked at it. 'Certificate of Adoption' it read.

"What?" I said completely confused.

"What is it Rhi?" Rachel asked.

I read it out loud "Certificate of Adoption. This is to certify that Robyn Ann Smith and Jack Lee Smith are now the official guardian of Arianna Rochelle (Insert name here) as they wish to adopt her and take her as their own child." By the end of the end of this my voice had dropped to a whisper, everyone was looking at me.

"There's more," I whispered "Both my parent are dead and this 'siblings- older brother Tobias (Insert name here), living with relatives.'"

Rachel, Cassie, Jake and Marco glanced at each other before looking at me. There was silence for awhile.

"Umm…why don't we put this all back now Arianna, then we can think of something to do?" Jake suggested lamely breaking the silence.

I nodded and muttered under my breath "I'm going to kill them, they lied to me for so many years, my whole life has been a lie. I'm going to fucking kill them." I shoved everything back under the bed and went back down stairs, sat on the couch and did something I don't do very often. I cried.

Cassie sat next to me and put her hand on my arm "It's okay Arianna, lots of people are adopted."

"That's not the point" I sniffed "They could have told me."

"Maybe they were waiting for the right time" Rachel suggested.

"The right time would have been from the day they adopted me."

"You were a baby and wouldn't have understood it. I mean, you're smart considering you're supposed be a year below us but I don't think you would have been smart enough to figure out what they meant when you were like 2 months old." Marco said.

"Yeah but they could have told me from then onwards." I said.

By now I had more or less stoped crying so I went and got a drink from the kitchen and flopped back on the couch beside Cassie and Marco.

"You know what else is really stupid and totally not fair?" I asked "My brother gets to go and live with family and I get stuck with whoever decides they want me. I don't see why they couldn't take me as well, maybe I'm just not good enough for them." I started to cry again, so much for not crying often.

This time it was Marco who comforted me, he put his arms around me and said "Maybe you were too good for them."

I managed to smile "I was a baby, how could they figure I was too good for them?"

"Maybe they just had a feeling. Besides, you obviously don't need them anyway 'because you're doing fine without them." He brushes away my tears with his hand and let go of me.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, we could go through the woods at Cassie's place." Jake added.

We all agreed and 15 minutes later, trampling through the woods Jake said "Arianna, there's something up here I want to show you. Close your eyes."

"That's really smart Jake, then I'll run into something."

"Marco and I will lead you, so close your eyes."

I did as Jake said and felt him and Marco take my hands and we continued walking, with me stumbling every so often.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jake?" Cassie asked.

"More or less." He answered.

"But don't you think maybe we should talk to them separately about it first?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little confused and nervous.

"It's nothing really, you'll find out soon." Jake said "Okay, we're here, sit down and open your eyes."

I did as he said and found my self in what kinda looked like a one bedroom apartment. "Okay, where are we and why are we here?"

"Well, this is kinda like our little cubby house but a bit more advanced, and basically we're here for you to meet people." Marco explained.

As soon as he finished talking and in walked two guys.

"I found him-mmm Prince Jake. Jay-kuh."

"Don't call me prince" Jake said almost automatically.

"Who's this?" the other new comer asked

"Well, this is Arianna, she moved here a few weeks ago." Jake answered.

"And you brang her because?"

"Because about an hour ago she found out that she's adopted." Rachel said.

"And?"

"The adoption certificate said she had and older brother," Marco explained "And you're the only Tobias (Insert name here) we know who's living with relatives, without parents. So we figured you might want to meet your baby sister."

"What?" Tobias and I said.

"Arianna this is Tobias your brother, Tobias this is your sister Arianna. Ax, this is your niece Arianna. Arianna this is your uncle Ax" Cassie said. "Unless we are really wrong which I doubt under the circumstances."

I Stated at Tobias and Ax in astonishment and the Tobias stared yelling.

"JAKE HOW STUPID ARE YOU? WHAT IF SHE'S…YOU KNOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT FIRST! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT! I MIGHT NOT EVEN WANT TO MEET HER, EVEN IF SHE IS MY SISTER."

I stared at him in different type of astonishment for a moment then picked up a paperweight off the desk and threw it at him. The paperweight hit Tobias on the shoulder and he turned to face me, looking like he might explode.

"Tobias, calm down." Cassie said, moving beside him.

"How am I supposed to be calm?" he asked "What if she's…"

"She's not" Rachel interrupted.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"We checked." Marco replied, "Three long days ends today. So she's clear."

"What are you talking about?" I asked really confused. "What do you mean I'm clear and why is he," I indicated Tobias "Such a jerk?"

"Can we tell her Prince Jake?" my uncle asked.

"Of course we can," Marco said "She's not infested."

"And if my sleepless nights go to waste I won't be impressed." Rachel added.

"Can you just explain already?"

"Tobias, Ax, what do you guys think?"

"You are my Prince, I have no say in this matter. It is your decision to make, not mine. My-nuh."

Jake sighed "Tobias?"

"What happens if she does a David?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Jake replied "Now I suppose we had better explain."

"Yeah that would help." I said.

The six of them explained about the yeerks, my alien dad who came to Earth and about morphing.

"So you're telling me that I'm half alien?"

"Not half but definitely part." Jake said "Ax, dimorph and show her, Arianna, try not to scream."

My Uncle began twisting and changing and soon a deer cross human cross scorpion and probably a few other things stood before me.

(Your fathers' natural form was an andalite then he deliberately got himself stuck as a human. So you are only about a quarter 'alien')

I turned to Tobias, "Are you human?"

"I was originally then I got stuck as a hawk but I regained the power to morph." He answered and began demorphing, soon a red tail hawk stood in his place.

"Now it's your turn Arianna, you're going to become an Animorph." Cassie said taking a blue box from a drawer. "Place your hand on a square and relax.

I did and said "Is this when you say 'You're on Candid Camera'?"

Everyone laughed and I felt a tingle in my hand.

"Okay, it's done," Cassie said putting the box away.

"Is it?"

"Yes, now, you need some morphs," Jake replied "We'll go to Cassie's for now and then Cassie can take you to The Garden's for some fire power."

"Do we have to walk all that way?" I asked, an idea formulating in my mind.

(You could fly) Tobias said (If you morph me that is.)

"Can I?"

(Yeah) he replied and instructed me on acquiring and morphing.

I did as Tobias said and felt myself change. My bones and inside and body in general did some really strange things. Soon I was a mirror image of Tobias.

"Is it just me or did she morph clothes?" Rachel asked.

"It's not just you."

(Did I do something wrong?) I asked a bit panicked.

"No," Jake replied "It's just that we haven't been able to morph clothes that aren't skin tight."

(Okay then. Can we fly now?)

I was getting impatient. I had always wanted to fly but had never even been in a plane. I had to move from Australia by boat because my 'parents' have an irrational fear of heights.

"She sounds just like her brother bird boy." Marco commented.

(Shut up Marco or I'll peck you.)

(Chickens peck Arianna. You can dive bomb him when we get in the air.)

"In that case let's go," Rachel said. "I've always wanted to see Marco dive bombed."

She picked up Tobias and took him outside. Jake picked me up and I bit his finger playfully. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me then put me down near Tobias.

(Okay, how do we fly this thing?)

(Let the hawk control the flying and you just kinda direct it.) Tobias instructed, taking off.

I tried to imitate him but ended up beak down in the dirt. Good thing hawks don't blush. I stood up and tried again, this time I managed to make it into the air. Only a few feet but still. I figured out what I was doing and was soon up with Tobias, watching everyone else morph and take off. I flew higher and stopped when I was about 300 meters above Marco. I dived, aiming straight for him, screaming in delight and pulled out at the last second. Marco screamed to, but I think that was because I scared the shit out of him.

(Fucking hell, Arianna, don't do that.)

(Sorry, a little late now)

(I'll get you back, don't say I didn't warn you.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

After I had visited Cassie's house and the Gardens, I had a few morphs, wolf, owl, horse, raccoon, falcon, mouse, dolphin, spitting cobra, white tiger, fly, cockroach, lion and hyena. Okay, maybe a little more than a few, but anyway. By the time I got home Robyn and Jack were back so after I got the 'Where were you, don't do that again, leave a note next time' speech, I decided to ask them a very important question.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'm adopted?"

"What are you talking about Arianna?"

"I found the adoption certificate in the photo album. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Arianna, we thought you would be happier not knowing. We thought it was the best thing to do." Robyn replied.

"Better for who?"

"Better for you, sweetheart." Jake answered.

"Okay, firstly don't 'sweetheart' me and secondly, don't you mean better for you two so you could go on pretending that you really are my parents?"

"Arianna, we're really really sorry, we made a mistake, and we should have told you."

"Apology not accepted, Robyn."

"What do we have to do for you to forgive us?" Jack asked.

"Well, there is something," I said with a smile "Firstly I want my curfew extended until 11 on school nights and whenever I feel like coming home on weekends. Secondly, I want a phone line in my room, phone and internet. Oh and thirdly, I want a sound proof shed built in the back corner of the yard, so that can be my room and I'll design it and decorate it."

They both looked at me in astonishment.

"Well, it's either that or I run away."

They both agreed quickly. I smiled and started to design my new room.

At about 6:30 that night I walked to Cassie's house and met everyone in the barn.

"Okay guys," Jake said when everyone had arrived "There's a Sharing meeting tonight and we are going to go and spy on it and see if we can come up with any useful information."

"Let's do it."

"For once Xena agreed to something that's not dangerous."

"You know how these things work out, Marco. We start out with something simple, then get into a fight and I end up saving your sorry ass."

(Score one for Rachel.) Tobias commented.

"Can we just get on with this?"

"Sounds good Jake. I have a maths exam tomorrow and I'm planning on studying." I said.

"Do we really have a maths exam tomorrow, Rhi?" Marco asked me "No one told me."

"Yeah well if you paid attention occasionally you might know these things."

"Everyone shut up and morph."

(Yes Prince Jake.)

We all morphed owl except Tobias who stayed hawk and took off.

(So what does the Sharing have to do with Yeerks?)

(It's all a front; they use it to get hosts. People join and end up getting infested.) Cassie explained.

(Okay, so who do we know that's a controller?)

(Well, for one there's Chapman, he's a high ranking controller, loads of media people so they can cover up anything that goes wrong. Just about anyone could be.)

(Tom is.) Jake added quietly.

(Tom as in your brother Tom?)

(Yeah, he has been for ages.)

(One more question, will they be able to hear us?)

(Not unless you direct your thought-speak to them. You choose who you want to talk to, you can talk to everyone, a group of people or just one person. Try it now.)

(Okay uncle Ax. It is okay that I call you that isn't it?) I asked in what I hoped was private thought-speak.

(Yes that is fine with me.)

(Ha ha I did it!)

(Arianna?)

(Yeah Tobias?)

(About this morning I didn't mean all that stuff I said. I was just worried that you were a controller.)

(That's okay big brother.) I said as we landed and demorphed.

"Okay, everyone go small and/or inconspicuous" Jake said.

"Oh big word for Jake." I said. "I'm so not going fly or roach, ill go mouse."

"Watch out for the instincts." Rachel warned.

"And watch out for your brother, he might decide he's hungry."

I ignored Marcos remark and started morphing. I shrunk, I've never exactly been tall but now everything looked like a sky scraper. I finished morphing and then the mouse brain kicked in and took over. Running, running, running. I regained control, decided to see if mice can walk backwards, feel over in the process, turned and ran back to the others.

(Sorry, mouse took over. Ha ha I'm Stuart Little!)

Everyone began to morph. Cassie and Jake to fly, Ax and Tobias to roach, Rachel to cat and Marco to snake.

(I haven't got you back for dive bombing me yet.) Marco said as we set off in the direction of the people.

(You wouldn't eat me.)

(No but I might bite you.)

(You wouldn't. now go away, your scaring the mouse.)

I watched Marco slither off and hide under a nearby table. I walked a bit further and did likewise. After hearing countless boring snatches of conversations, I heard something interesting.

"Visser, the cameras in The Gardens are up and running."

"Are they being monitored?"

"Around the clock Visser."

"When did this start?"

"Five o'clock this afternoon, Visser. Monitored from news room 10." The first voice said and they both left.

(Guys? I think I found something.)

(Yeah and find out something here too, so hang on a second.) Cassie said.

When Cassie finished listening we all retreated, demorphed and I told them what I heard.

"Luckily you went earlier, Arianna otherwise we'd all be in shit." Tobias said.

"What did you find out Cassie?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you know the new ride that's getting built, the cars stop in the middle of the ride, a wall opens, and the cars go down there and straight to the yeerk pool. So everyone that goes on the ride ends up a controller."

"Okay, firstly we're getting the cameras because there won't be as many controllers there and this is Arianna's first battle and she has no idea what she's up against. So Arianna, Marco and Tobias will attack the cameras, as lame as that sounds, the rest of us will mess up that news room. Then we'll move onto the ride and do what we can there. Marco, Arianna and Tobias, you can start without us if you want, we won't be too far behind. Tobias, you're in charge of that group. Let's go"

We all got wings and flew off. Tobias, Marco and I landed near the back door entrance, leading behind the exhibits where the cameras were and morphed. Tobias to polar bear, Marco to gorilla and I went tiger.

(Open the door Marco) Tobias ordered.

(Yes sir.) Marco replied, saluting and pulling the door off its hinges.

(First ones mine!) I yelled seeing the first camera.

I ran at the camera, jumped, wrapped my front paws around it and swung until it dropped. Marco waved at a camera before punching it in. we continued like this for a while before coming across a small group of Hork-Bajir, needless to say, they didn't last long.

(There's three passageways here guy, we're going to have to split up.) Tobias informed us. (If you come across something you can't handle, go back and follow someone else and we can go back later.)

I took of down the middle passage, Marco took the left and Tobias took the right. Soon I was facing three Hork-Bajir. I lunged at one and ripped out its throat and felt a pain across my back and bit back a scream, one of the other Hork-Bajir had sliced my back. I took down another Hork-Bajir and the remaining one ran at me, I jumped and it sliced my front paw and I ripped its throat out. This time I screamed, the pain was almost unbearable.

(You okay Rhi?)

(Yeah, I think I'll live just a few scratches)

I ran down the rest of the corridor on my three good legs and soon met up with Marco and Tobias.

(Come on, we've got to be almost done.) I said.

We continued at a walk and came across more Hork-Bajir and finished them off easily and soon came to the last camera.

(Big smiles, wave to the camera!)

We all smiled and waved at the camera before Tobias smashed it and we ran back out side.

(Okay guys, dimorph and remorph so we can get started on this ride.) Tobias said.

(Yes oh featherful leader.)

(Marco, shut up and get on with it.)

We finished remorphing and wandered around for a while until we found the ride.

(That would be it, the half finished one, with all the people, Hork-Bajir and overgrown centipede things.)

(Taxxons, Arianna, they're called Taxxons.) Tobias corrected.

(In the words of Rachel, Lets do it!) Marco yelled.

We ran towards the crowd and randomly attacked, trying not to kill the people, well too many of them. Soon we were joined by another tiger, a wolf, an elephant and good old uncle Ax. Rachel, the elephant, headed straight for the half built ride and trampled as much as she could while the rest of us tried not to get killed. After about an hour and a half of fighting we retreated.

(Good job everyone. Get wings and go home.) Jake said.

(Mission accomplished.) Marco added.

I got home and collapsed on my bed. So much for studying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four (Marco's POV)

Last session at school. Looking at that maths exam Arianna had mentioned the night before. We'd been in class for about ten minutes and I was already stuck, not that I had really attempted anything but still. Three rows left and one row in front of me, Arianna sat muttering to herself. I smiled, she did that all the time and I don't think she even knew she was doing it. It was cute. She turned and looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled again as she turned back at her exam. I looked at my own paper. How was I supposed to know how to do this stupid maths stuff? I spent most of my time ridding the world of evil. I had no time for unimportant matters such as homework and studying, or school in general for that matter. The yeerks weren't going to stop if I passed this exam or if I became a straight 'A' student.

I sighed and scribbled down a few made up answers and went back to watching Arianna. So far she hadn't shown any sign of being effected by the previous night's events but Jake had told us to watch her, something which I had no problem with.

"Does anyone want the radio on?" The teacher asked, breaking the silence.

The class agreed and the radio was turned on just as the 80's song 'Eye of the Tiger' started. Arianna looked at me again, biting her lip. Which was also cute. I gave her an encouraging smile and looked at my exam paper again. I really should do something, we had just over twenty minutes left. I started working and may have actually got some answers right. I know, very unlikely. With just over five minutes to go the radio station was changed and 'Eye of the Tiger' was playing. Okay, that's really not good, the world really must be coming to an end if the radio stations are all playing old songs. I looked over at Arianna who was biting her lip and began muttering to herself. From what I could make out it was something along the lines of 'Can't fucking handle this.' Not a good sign, she was cracking. Arianna was going to join the rest of us in the nut house one day… I wonder if hey would let us share a bed…anyway, back to reality. Arianna continued muttering for a while, threw her pen across the room, grabbed her stuff and walked out. Actually, it was more along the lines of storming out. The teacher ranted and raved before dismissing us. I ran down the corridor and out the front gate, looking for a sign that Arianna the nutcase had come this way. I didn't see anything but took a wild guess and headed toward the woods and soon found her. I slowed to a walk.

"Arianna?"

No reply.

"Rhi?"

Still no reply. Either she was ignoring me or she was off with the fairies. I was betting on fairies. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and slapped me across the face.

"Go away! Your with them I don't like any of you. Go away, go away, go away!"

She sounded like a three year old having a tantrum, definitely nut house material.

"Rhi, it's me Marco. I'm on your side remember."

She looked at me for a moment then collapsed into my arms, burying her head in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I kinda flipped out. I thought they were gunna get me."

"Its okay Rhi, they're not going to get you."

"If they do I'm not having a slug living in my head. Slice me open if you have to, I don't care as long as it dies."

"Okay Arianna." I said, knowing that if it came to that, I wouldn't slice her open.

"You promise?" She asked looking up at me.

""Yes I promise." I replied crossing my fingers behind her back.

"Good," She said pulling away. "I hit you didn't I?"

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt." I lied.

"I'm sorry." she said for the hundredth time, putting her hand on my cheek where she had hit me.

"You do know that's how Andalites kiss, don't you?" I grinned at her.

Arianna let her hand drop. she rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. Yep, that was cute to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Jakes POV

I walked home with Marco and he told me about Arianna's little spaz attack and then proceeded to tell me how pretty she is and how cute she looks when she does certain things. As if I didn't know.

"Yeah Marco, I get the picture."

"Oh, okay then."

"So you really like her?"

"Yeah."

"You seem to spend more time flirting with everyone but her." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well it's different with her."

"How?"

"Promise you won't laugh or tell anyone?"

"Sure."

Marco was obviously in one of his unusual feeling sharing moods. Unusual but not unheard of, not that I was complaining because at least when he was like this I knew what was going on inside his strange little mind and wasn't basing everything on assumptions.

"Well, you know who mum's yeerked and all, well, she's like the only chick I every really liked cared about and was close to and all. And you know how I was after that, I couldn't stand losing her and if I get close to Arianna and she gets yeerked, I'll have to go through all over again. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I understand."

Marco grinned "And also big brother Bird Boy wouldn't approve."

I laughed. He was back to being himself and making lame jokes. I left Marco at his place and continued walking. I stopped and waited at a corner where I meet up with Arianna every afternoon. She soon walked around the corner and I walked down to meet her.

"Hey." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed the top of her head, "You okay now?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've been talking to Marco."

"Well I just walked halfway home with him."

"Hmmm…good point. But just because you walked with him doesn't mean you talked."

"True, but we did. Speaking of walking we should probably get home sometime today."

"Yes, maybe we should." She agreed, unwrapping her arms from around my neck and sliding her hand into mine.

We walked along in silence for a while. I was thinking about the conversation I had just had with Marco. I felt a little tiny bit guilty, Marco had just told me how much he liked Arianna and how he didn't want to get close to her incase we lost her. Obviously, he liked her a lot, but wasn't it a case of first in best dressed? And Arianna and I had been doing this since before she was an Animorph.

"What's up Jake?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"How pretty you are."

"Nice try, seriously what were you thinking about?"

I sighed, she definitely wasn't stupid.

"Cassie?" she asked, biting her lip.

I smiled. "Nothing to do with Cassie."

"Well what then?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's obviously something because your thinking about and you're worried about It and your not telling me."

"I was thinking about the conversation I was having with Marco." Which was true.

"What were you talking about?"

"Guy stuff."

"Okay then." She said as we reached her house. Let's see if my room's been started yet."

"We walked around the side of the house and sure enough there was trucks and building materials everywhere. So far, there was a cement slab and the start of a steel frame up.

"Come and she what it's going to look like."

We went inside and upstairs to Arianna's current room and I sat on the bed and looked at the plans for her 'room'. It couldn't really be called a room, it had everything including the kitchen sink, and that's not a bad attempt at a joke. Well at least she knew that these people really cared about her and didn't want her to leave, spending all that money on a 'room' just so she wouldn't run away, and getting it started the day after she says she wants it.

"It looks good."

Arianna smiled at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"No"

Is that the truth?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

I looked back into her eyes. I loved her eyes, they were so cool, blue with green flecks.

"Yes Rhi, it's the truth. Why do you ask?"

She sighed and lay on the bed. "Because half the people at school think I am."

I lay beside her. "Well your not."

She smiled and I started stroking her hair. I stayed with her until she had fallen asleep, kissed her gently and went home, telling my parents I had been at Marco's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Tobias's POV

A few days later.

I watched as Arianna landed beside my tree and demorphed.

(Hey Rhi.)

"Hey Tobias."

(So is this just a social visit or did you come for a reason?)

"What, a girl can't visit her big brother whenever she feels like it?"

(Yeah sure.)

"I came for as reason actually, I want to talk to you about something."

(What is it you want to talk about?)

"Well first of all I want to know if, just say…ummm, okay. Say someone got stuck in morph, would they be able to use the blue boxy thingyo to be able to morph again?"

(I don't know, maybe. You'd have to ask Ax.)

"Okay then." She bit her lip "If that does work that means you could be human right?"

(Yeah it would.)

"Well would you?"

(No.)

"What? Why not?"

(Because.)

"Because why?"

(Because im a hawk, I have been for ages. Everyone thinks of me as a hawk. Besides, I have no where to go if I do go human and no desire to be human for a prolonged period of time.)

"But you have to!"

(Why do I have to Arianna? This has nothing to do with you so drop it.)

"This has a lot to do with me actually."

(How?)

"Fucking hell! You're my brother, I can't have a brother who eats mice all day. It's just not right!"

(Well that's how it is. Maybe I don't want my sister to eat salad. Did you think of that?)

"Oh you're _so_ funny. I'm so glads my brother has such a _great_ sense of humour."

(And I'm just as happy that my sister is a stuck up, sarcastic, self centred bitch.) I retorted just as sarcastically.

"So you wont do it?"

(No.)

"Not for me, not for the rest of the Animorphs, not even for Rachel?"

(Leave Rachel out of it.)

"But she would rather you be human than hawk. I don't see whats so great about being a bird most of the time, apart from flying. Or do you just like it because you're a big tough predator not a wimp?"

(I'm not going to do it.)

"Well Rachel's just going to have to be depressed then isn't she?"

(I told you to leave Rachel out of this.)

"You know, she can stick up for her self, unlike you."

(I'm not doing it and that's final Arianna.)

"And you say I'm selfish."

As I watched my little sister storm off I realised that she was very good at manipulating people. First her 'parents', now me. But she hadn't gotten me to do what she wanted, not yet anyway. I had a feeling that she wouldn't give in until she got her way.

Arianna's POV

I was a little pissed off, okay, I was a lot pissed off. Why did Tobias have to be so selfish? It's not like I was asking for much. I was trying to help give him a life but obviously there was something wrong with that. I went to the mall, shopping solved everything, it was just like chocolate.

"Hey Arianna."

"Hey Melissa."

"You here with Rachel?"

"Nope, I came by myself and im going to try not to get lost."

Melissa laughed "You can come with me if you want, im pretty sure you wont get lost then."

"Okay, thanks. Lets go find some form of lunch first because im starving."

"Theres that new place up here, we can go there."

We set off talking about things like school, music, guys.

"So is there anyone you like Arianna?"

"Not really." I replied.

Okay, I was pretty close to Jake. Probably too close considering he was kinda with Cassie. But oh well, you get that in the big jobs. He didn't seem to have a problem with it and Cassie was just so boring.

"Really?"

"Yes Melissa, really. What about you?"

"What about me? We're talking about you at the moment."

I laughed "Whatever."

"So you don't like anyone?"

"I've been here for like three and a half weeks, I don't know these people as well as you do."

"What about Jake and Marco?"

"What about them?"

"You know them don't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you like either of them?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"No. Do you like either of them?"

"Maybe…"

"Is that a yes maybe or a no maybe?"

"A maybe maybe."

Melissa laughed "Just tell me."

"Later…maybe."

We reached the new café and headed towards the bathroom. I pushed open the door and was grabbed by strong arms and got a hand put over my mouth. I saw the same thing happen to Melissa as she walked in, a Hork-Bajir grabbed her and another put a hand over her mouth. Well she wasn't a controller, she was absolutely terrified. We were half carried half dragged over to a wall were a human controller did something to a hand dryer thing and the wall opened up to reveal stairs and Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir passed us and went into the bathroom and Melissa and I were taken down stairs. We went lower still and I heard screaming. We rounded a corner and I saw the source of the screaming. People in cages, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and human controllers everywhere. In the middle of all this there was a huge pool. The yeerk pool. Oh crap. We were all totally screwed. As soon as that yeerk got in my head it would know everything. Absolutely everything. It would have access to all of my thoughts and memories and it would find out about the Animorphs and one by one they would be caught he yeerks would triumph. This was all Tobias's fault. If he had of agreed with me I wouldn't of got pissed off and went to the mall. I wouldn't of met Melissa and I wouldn't of went to that stupid café. And I wouldn't be getting dragged around by Hork-Bajir. I knew that if I tried to resist the Hork-Bajir I would be cut to shreds. It had sliced my tiger morph up pretty badly the other night and if it did the same to me I was screwed. Screwed, screwed, screwed. If I ever got out of here and got control of my own head again, I would pull out Tobias's feathers one by one. The hand was taken off my mouth and I screamed, and Melissa soon joined in. I watched as Melissa was dragged down the pier and had her head forced under the murky water. The Hork-Bajir pulled her head up. She had stopped screaming. She was calm, she was composed, she was yeerked. Soon I was dragged off down the pier and it was my head under water. A yeerk touched my ear and started entering my head. Just before I became a controller I decided something, I was _never _using a public toilet again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Haha the long awaited 7th chapter! YAY! At last! Lol enjoy. Oh and one more thing I LOVE reviews…hint hint…_

Chapter 7

Marco's POV

I was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. And just for good measure, stupid. Yeah, I get told I'm stupid by Rachel all the time, but she lies, now I was admitting my own stupidity. And that was stupid. Okay, maybe I should back up a bit and explain. The day after I confessed to Jake that I had an itty bitty crush on Arianna, I had the overwhelming urge to follow them home. So I did as an Animorph does best, I morphed. I morphed osprey and watched Jake wait for Arianna. It wasn't long before she came around the corner and Jakes face lit up. That was all fine, I'd thought maybe Jake wanted to do something about the mounting pile of homework we all have. What happened next was far from 'all fine'. He kissed her. Jake kissed Arianna. Jake as in my best buddy Jake, kissed Arianna, the chick that I had a huge, I mean teeny weeny crush on. He knew I liked her, but he never told me about this, he couldn't say that this was a one off thing because it all looked so routine. Jake was cheating on Cassie, but who could blame him, anyone would choose Rhi over Cassie. But that's beside the point. I flew home, I really didn't need to see anymore. So today was the day I decided to ask him about it.

"So Jake, you and Rhi hey?"

"Whatdya mean?"

"You know what I mean Jake."

"No, I don't."

"I saw you kiss her."

"Well…umm… err…umm…yeah I might of once or twice…"

"Or maybe a hell of a lot more. Is that why you were so quick to let her join?"

He hung his head in resignation "Yeah."

"I thought you liked Cassie."

"Well…yeah, kinda maybe."

"Doesn't that mean that I automatically get Arianna?"

"That's how it works in the movies Marco, you watch way too many movies."

I glanced around, "Our lives are one big sci-fi, Jake. We fight aliens, we are friends with a few aliens. We turn into animals to try and squish the aliens who shoot us with their laser beams and fly around in their spaceships. Is that enough resemblance to a movie?"

"Fine, I'll back off."

"Good, otherwise I might have to use the force, or maybe pull out my light sabre." I grabbed a stick out of a garden bed and did my best attempt of a light sabre noise. "Zzmmp"

Jake looked at me for a while, grinned and picked up his own "light sabre". We fought with our "light sabres" until we got to Cassie's where Jake dropped his stick and walked in doing his mature and important act. Mature…sounds like manure. Mature manure Jake, interesting. I settled in to listen to Jake prattle on about something or other, oh yeah, a battle plan for some fight we were planning on starting. I looked at Arianna who rolled her eyes. I looked away and smirked, she just couldn't resist the Marco charm. I vaguely listened to what Jake was saying. Something about a quick fight and no hanging around.

"Yeah and not getting a yeerk shoved in your head." Arianna added.

(The yeerk is not 'shoved' in your head, Arianna. Your head is 'shoved' under water and the yeerk squeezes into your ear) Ax explained.

"Oh shut up Andilite." She snapped.

I exchanged glances with Jake and Rachel.

"Rhi, that's not any Andilite, that's your good old uncle Ax."

"You're not funny Marco, you're absolutely pathetic." Arianna said, getting up and slapping me across the face.

I watched as she sat back down and ran her fingers through her hair, then clawed at her head for a split second, with a look of hatred. I had a really bad feeling. No, actually I had a really, really bad feeling about this.

"Whoa, Rhi, I know you like the whole Andilite kissing thing, but seriously, a peck on the cheek doesn't need to be so hard and painful." I said, feeling around behind me for the lump of 2 by 4 I knew was behind me.

"Marco, shut up!" she screamed "I swear to God in about a minute I am going to morph something and rip you into tiny little shreds. Unless you leave now and go somewhere where I, or anyone else for that matter, will have to lay eyes on you again!"

Then Cassie stepped in. "I think you need to calm down, Arianna. Marcos just baiting you, ignore him."

Arianna rounded on her, "I think you need to shut up and keep your fat nose out of other peoples business, oh so perfect Animorph!"

Cassie backed away, looking a little scared, who could blame her, Arianna was absolutely insane, or out of sane, at the moment. She turned back to start yelling at me again as I pulled out the lump of 2 by 4 and hit her over the head. Hard. She fell on to the floor unconscious as everyone looked at me in shock.

"Sorry about that Rhi. I said to the unconscious body on the floor.

(What the fuck was that for?)

"Well Tobias, your dear little sister has a slug living in her head. Now I think maybe we should move her from here and tie her up at the scoop."

"And how are we going to get her there, genius?" Rachel sneered.

She had a point, I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"We'll carry her of course."

"All the way to the scoop?" Jake asked sceptically.

"We can go into the woods a bit and then I can play King Kong, saving the damsel in distress."

Ax morphed human for the walk and I gave him the wood, just in case. I picked up Arianna easily and tried to ignore the flip-flops that my stomach were going on in my stomach, maybe they were called belly flops…who knows. We walked a few hundred meters into the dense trees and I put Arianna down. I watched Ax dimorph and morphed gorilla. Picked Arianna up again, it was a lot easier than before. When we got to the scoop, Jake tied Rhi up to a tree then he and Cassie went in search of Erek so we could get one of the Chee to pose as Arianna for a few days while she was being de-yeerked. Rachel went home Ax went to eat and Tobias went to catch some mice. Arianna started to stir so I grabbed the bit of wood that Ax had left behind and hit her over the head again. I'm pretty sure I lost any chance of Arianna ever liking me. God I'm stupid.

_A/N: just one question for you all, are my Marco chapters alright? I dont know, Elliroc, dont answer cause your the one that made me ask! lol please review lotsly_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time coming, but hopefully the next few chapters won't be so far away. Umm, The Sibling is almost finished, probably only have about 11 or 12 chapters, but don't worry, I've started on the sequel, already. Umm…yeah, please read and review my songfic "You Could Have Anyone" I've got like on review, surely it can't be THAT bad…is it?_

_Anyway, on with the chapter……_

_By the way…when the yeerk and Rhi are talking, or arguing whatever, the yeerk speech is inside these thingys - - and Rhi's is okay got that? Sure you would have figured it out anyways._

**The Sibling**

**Chapter 8**

Arianna's Point Of View…

I was free. Or at least that's what the other Animorphs thought. But really, I was still a controller; I still had a slug in my head. Everyone thinks they saw the yeerk come out of my head, but they didn't. It was a hologram that Visser Five devised years ago, but didn't have the resources to make it until recently. The visser also found a way to make the kandrona rays last that little bit longer, to make the yeerks death more realistic. Stupidly smart alien species with their controlling powers and holograms and other smart stuff. Believe it or not, there was a slight positive, a "silver lining", the yeerk had given me more control, it could still access my memories and thoughts, I couldn't stop that, but I could talk and move. For some strange unknown reason the yeerk frequently visited a particularly embarrassing memory, of the time back home when I was making out with my boyfriend in the janitors closet and the principal walked in on us, I think it found that funny, or was just desperate, who knows. It knew everything that had ever happened to me, it knew which of the Animorphs I had particular feelings for and which one I would gladly let die.

-You know, you really don't have a very exciting life.-

Yeah, you don't either, slug. You look at my memories all day long. That must be fun for you.

-Watch it, cause I could easily turn you r little friends in.-

And let Visser Five take the credit? You wouldn't, I know your power hungry and would never let the visser take credit for what you have done, especially considering you could take Visser Three's place, because he has been trying to catch us for ever.

-I could easily find away around that, just to shut you up. YOU TALK TOO MUCH!-

I know I know.

-This conversation is ending now, because you are going on your stupid infantile trip to the beach.-

It's not infantile, the beach is cool leave it alone.

I morphed Tobias and flew to the cave we had claimed at the far end of the beach where there weren't many people, giving Tobias and Ax the privacy they needed to de and re morph. I landed in the cave and demorphed.

"See Marco, I told you it was Arianna not Tobias. Tobias doesn't fly like that." Rachel said.

"So now you're analysing the way he flies? God that's stupid Rachel."

"Look, there's Tobias and Ax now, so stop arguing already." Cassie interjected. "Now that we are all here let's have some fun, after all, that's what we came here for."

Everyone agreed, once Tobias had morphed and Ax had demorphed and morphed human everyone went outside to play Frisbee, leaving me alone with Marco, unless you count the yeerk.

"It's good to have you back Rhi." Marco said with a smile.

"It's good to be back" I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. It was ME not the yeerk. "I don't recall ever thanking you for figuring out that I was slugified and freeing me.

He looked a little surprised but recovered quickly, putting his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "No, I don't believe you did."

I looked into his eyes before kissing him gently, "Thank you."

"Is that all I get? I think you can do better than that Rhi." He smiled.

I returned the smile and kissed him again, this time he joined in. I was in heaven, absolute heaven. I had wanted to do this for ages. My time in heaven came to an abrupt end when someone cleared their throat behind us. We broke apart quickly and turned around.

"I was just coming to see if you two would be joining us anytime soon, but obviously you were a little preoccupied."

-BUSTED!- the yeerk yelled in my head. –So totally busted by your big brother.-

"I seriously hope that you are not taking advantage of my sister, Marco, because if you are I might need to step in and do something about it."

"It's fine Tobias," the yeerk said using my mouth. "Now, why don't you go back to the others and tell them that we're coming, and pretend you didn't see anything."

"I don't need hawk vision to see that someone was sticking their tongue down my sisters throat Rhi, but I'll go anyway, don't be long." Tobias said and left.

Marco and I looked at each other.

"That was so not meant to happen" he said.

"I know, but it was worth it."

"Definitely. So Rhi, how do you feel about a movie next week?"

I smiled, "sounds good, as long as Tobias isn't around."

Marco laughed, "He won't be, I can assure you, Rhi, he won't be."

I smiled as we went to join the others. We had been outside for like 10 seconds when Rachel and Cassie came over and dragged me back into the cave.

"Oh my God Rhi, did you kiss Marco? Tobias said that he walked in on the pair of you kissing."

"Well he did, even though I told him that he didn't see anything."

"Why did you kiss him? Please, please, please tell me that there was a very good legitimate reason behind your moment of insanity." Rachel said.

"I was thanking him for realising that I was yeerked and yeah…"

"What ever happened to just a 'thank you'?"

"Rachel, you're not helping. Rhi did he tell you how he feels about you or anything like that?"

"No"

"Damn"

"Why? What's he supposed to be saying?" Rachel asked

"He's supposed to be telling her how much he likes her, then he might stop telling me and Jake."

"Why does it matter?" Rachel asked "She doesn't like him anyway, do you Rhi?"

I looked away guiltily.

"Oh my God, You do like him?"

"Yeah, and we are going to the movies next week, just so you know."

"Rhi, what's gotten into you?" Rachel asked "Haven't I warned you about him. You cant, you seriously can't. Please tell me you're joking. You seriously can't be serious."

"Well, I am. But it looks like I might need to go shopping before then."

Rachel brightened considerably at that remark but still wasn't overly impressed.

"Why Marco of all people Rhi?"

"Would you rather I date my brother?"

"No, no, no. but seriously there are so many better options, especially for you."

"Rachel, seriously, Jake, Marco and Tobias are like the only guys I know really."

"Leave her alone Rachel. I think it's sweet." Cassie said.

"Yeah Cassie, but you think cockroaches are sweet, cute and cuddly."

**Marco's Point of view**

After my 2.3 seconds of heaven with the gorgeous angel Arianna was interrupted, we walked out onto the beach and Arianna was whisked away by Rachel and Cassie. So I walked over to Jake, Tobias and Ax.

"Tobias, your timing is CRAP!"

"I thought it was good actually, I got there before you could shove your tongue too far down her throat."

"What is zzzzzzzzzz iz the meaning, ing, of shoving, ving, I like the sound ving makes, your tongue nge, nge, down Arianna's throat?" Ax asked confusedly.

I exchanged a look with Jake and Tobias, who shrugged, leaving it up to me to explain to the alien why I had my tongue down his niece's throat, even though there was no tongue involved, unfortunately.

"We'll tell you when you're older Ax; you are far too young to understand now." I told him sincerely.

Ax nodded, causing Jake, Tobias and I to laugh. Soon Arianna, Rachel and Cassie returned and we went swimming, with a still confused Ax shooting Arianna and I glances every so often.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ha-ha I told you this chapter wouldn't be a long way away…enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated. _

**Chapter 9**

The day had come at last. I finally got to go on a real date with Arianna. She looked gorgeous, in jeans, heels and a black top, one of the round the neck ones, whatever they're called. Halter neck, that's right. Anyway, back to the story. We were waiting in line to get our tickets when Tobias interrupted.

(Hey, sorry to cut this short but the yeerks have got Cassie. Jake says to get your asses there NOW)

Arianna and I looked at each other and made an excuse to get out of line. We quickly found a secluded spot, also known as a dumpster, morphed and followed Tobias.

(Well, this is a Great date isn't it Rhi?) I asked. (I mean, how much better could you get, waiting in line for half an hour, only to get out of line to jump in a dumpster! I mean, I can understand jumping in a dumpster if there was kinky stuff going on but there was nothing kinky about that. Morphing bird is ANYTHING but kinky. And now we get to go and fight the aliens and see if they will fry us today or not. Or better still, the taxons might EAT US ALIVE, now THAT would be fun. BUT…)

(Okay Marco, we get the point, SHUT UP ALREADY! We should be able to talk to Jake and the others soon.) Tobias said.

(Tobias? You back yet? Rhi? Marco?)

(Yeah Rachel, we're here.) Tobias answered

Jake took charge, (About time. Now, battle morphs. Rhi, I want you to sneak up behind them, Marco, take the left, Tobias the right and Rachel and I will take them head on. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT get Cassie hurt. Now go, and await further instructions.)

We all followed Jakes orders.

(Where's Ax?) Rhi asked?

(No one knows, get on with it, stop talking we have more important things to do.)

I spotted Cassie as I moved into position. She was being held by two hork-bajir and surrounded by heaps more. She wasn't even in morph, she was human and they had her, we were SO screwed. I finished de and re morphing and awaited Jakes orders.

"Come forth, my servant." An overly large hork-bajir said.

This was weird, hork-bajir are not in charge, Visser Three is and why would he be in hork-bajir morph. Something was way wrong. Slowly, the crowd of hork-bajir behind hi parted as if letting someone through.

(ARIANNA, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?) Jake screamed in thought speak.

"You called Visser Five?"

"Yes, I would like to thank you for delivering the 'Animorphs' into my hands. But one appears to be missing, where is the andalite sub-visser?"

"I am sorry Great One, but the human named Jake said that no one knows where he is."

(TRAITOR!) Jake screamed (I thought you were on our side. I thought the yeerk was dead, I watched it die!)

Arianna laughed, and it wasn't a pleasant laugh. "What you saw was a hologram that my master created"

Rachel took a step forward in her bear morph (Burn in hell, you lying deceitful little bitch, burn in hell. I swear to God if you hurt Cassie I will tear you apart.)

(And I will help) Jake added.

Arianna laughed again and walked over to Cassie. "Hello Cassie. Are you making some new friends with the hork-bajir are you? That's very good to hear." She patted her on the head, and Cassie spat in her face.

"You will regret that." Arianna said, looking at a nearby hork-bajir who walked over and slowly cut down Cassie's arm, allowing blood to flow. Arianna laughed again.

(Attack.) Jake said quietly.

We all ran forward and began attacking.

(I suggest you call them off Jakey-boy, or she dies.) Arianna said, still fully human.

(Stop!) Jake ordered as Arianna moved closer to Cassie. Everyone stoped, even the hork-bajir.

Visser Five laughed "Haven't you been taught not to play with your food, sub-visser?"

"But it's so much more fun this way, besides, I don't think the taxons will mind too much. Little Jakey-boy doesn't want his precious Cassie to get hurt." Arianna said and laughed a very devious laughed, which scared me a lot, I was positive she had a plan to get us all killed. She stood behind Cassie.

(If you touch her again I will kill you.) Rachel said menacingly.

"You wouldn't kill your friend Arianna, would you Rachel?"

(Yes I would, just to get to you.)

"But then Marco would kill you and Tobias would kill him then Jake would kill bird-boy for killing his best friend and then Ax would kill Jake for killing his nephew then someone would kill Ax. Then there would be no more Animorphs so the yeerks would rule Earth and then thew GALAXY!"

(You are one screwed in the head yeerk.) Tobias commented.

Arianna began morphing hork-bajir (I know you are you said you are so what am I?)

(That's just stupid and immature.)

(Yeah and it came out of your girlfriends head!)

(SHUT UP!) Jake yelled in open thought speak. (Attack)

The fight started again as the hork-bajir I was pretty sure was Arianna put its wrist blade on Cassie's throat. Rachel screamed, I'm not sure if it was because Cassie was about to die or because a hork-bajior just sliced her, or both. Jake ran in the direction of Cassie, just as the hork-bajir slit her throat. Arianna's maniacal laugh filled our heads as Jake lunged at the hork-bajir and ripped its throat out with his powerful tiger jaws. The laughing stopped.

(Arianna said sorry.) Were the yeerks final words.

"Stop!" the visser yelled. "This fighting shall cease for now. We must collect our dead, the taxons are hungry. You may collect your girlfriend if you want Jakey-boy. Necrophiliac."

I walked up to Jake.

"Marco, pick up Cassie and we're all out."

I picked up the limp form of Cassie and glanced at the dead hork-bajir beside her, that was once Arianna.

(No Marco.) Tobias said firmly, (She was a traitor, let the taxxons have her.)

I nodded my gorilla head and followed the others through the woods.

(Stop) Jake said as we reached the construction site. (Put her down and demorph)

We obeyed in silence. As soon as Rachel had finished demorphing, she shot a glare at me and walked off into the trees, Tobias morphed human and followed. Jake sat next to Cassie's body and did something that no guy should ever do in public, he cried. So me, being the best friend and all, sat beside him and put my arm around his shoulders, in a manly way, none of this gay shit.

Jake looked at me "What? No wise crack?"

"Nope, nothing funny here."

"Where's Arianna's body?"

"Tobias told me to leave her for the taxxons." I said "It wasn't her fault though." I added quietly.

"I know Marco, I know."

A few hours later after burying Cassie's body in the construction site, where it all began, I was flying home. I was in my osprey morph flying over the place where Cassie and Arianna had just been killed. I don't know if it was just me but I could have sworn that I saw a flash of Arianna. But it was dark and my osprey vision isn't too good in the dark, maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe it wasn't.

_Okay, I've had a change of plans, at this rate this is how the sibling will finish, I might add a little chapter after maybe…I don't know. Hopefully I haven't disappointed you too much. This means that I have now finished my first fanfic…hope you all liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Hahahahahahaha this is sad……oh well. If you liked this and want more, I am writing a sequel and it should be called "The Next One". It' going to be set during and after the last book and everyone's favourite character will return…just so you know, it's not Ax…hmm don't know what happened to him…lolly oh well. _

_Anyways, I'm gunna leave you all now._

_Love Princess Alexis xxx_


End file.
